The Daughter Of Time
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Adalie isn't normal, being a daughter of Kronos. She and her friend discover Camp Titan a cruel camp run by Kronos. But she must make a choice to save or destroy the world as we know it. Will she trust the Olympians or stay loyal to her dad?
1. I run away from my foster home

**Here's the rest of the summery: So She starts a new Camp Trying to bring down both gods and titans. But then she gets the chance to either destroy or save the world as we know it. Will she save it or destroy it, and will she find friends and love? Read to find out.**

**I just randomly opened up to the page where Rachel hits Kronos in the eye with the hair brush so that is where I got this idea!**

**If it sounds stupid, then don't read it (Please read it anyway!) **

Ok, so hopefully most of you know what a demigod is.

Well I'm not like a demigod…Sadly its worse. You think being a demigod is cool? Honestly? It basically sucks, most don't even live past their teens. Me? I'm 14, which is pretty surprising I lived this long. You see I'm half titan half human… Yup Life pretty much sucks. You probably don't want to hear me go on about my suckish heritage or whatever, so I might as well start the story about how I made a decision that would either save or destroy the world as we know it. Here's my story.

I was sitting in the kitchen with my 6 other foster siblings. And Maw Ann (She insisted on us calling her that! I call her Ann sometimes. She was my foster mom I guess) Was chopping up cucumbers for us to eat.

"Your hair is pretty." My sister Kaya told me. She always wanted to be just like me, I had very little patience when it came to little kids. Her smile was so fake and white.

"Thanks." I said putting on a fake smile. Really? She liked my ugly hair. It was curly shoulder length and auburn. I got it cut at the cheapest place possible, Maw Ann took us to Groovy Hair, it was home to the worst hair stylists in history.

She giggled. I started taking a chip from the bag but Maw Ann turned like a ninja and swiped it from my hand faster then you could say I hate Cainan Weibe. (Look him up he's hideous)

"No more chippies for you Adalie." Maw Ann told me her eyebrows all knotted up in that way she did trying to seem tough that I hated so much.

She always treated me like I was one of the younger kids like Kaya who was 7. I just rolled my golden eyes.

I felt a baseball hit me in the back of the head.

"JOSH!" I yelled loudly running up to my annoying baseball loving brother. I was about to smack him when Maw Ann grabbed my wrists.

"Addy," She said to me. "We do not hurt other children."

I wanted to smack her too.

"But he hit me first!" I complained.

"No I didn't." Josh protested.

Maw Ann looked at me.

"Go to bed, Now." Maw Ann ordered me.

I felt like being a brat, "No," I said smiling.

"Adalie Evans I've had enough of you!" She shouted. And she spanked me. Honestly.

"Ok well I've had enough of you too." I said in a bratty tone of voice.

I watched Maw Ann walk away and furiously cut up cuces (short for cucumbers) I instently felt bad, but I always had to talk back it was my nature.

I saw my siblings staring at me again. Kaya, Josh, Liz, Tim, and more.

I ran to my room. I opened the door to the smell of Vanilla, my sister Liz's favorite scent. We all shared a room which was down right torture.

I looked out the window to the farmland of stupid Iowa **( a/n no offence Iowans) **I grabbed my rope and tied it to part of the window and slid out. I landed on the ground pulling back my auburn curly hair in a pony tail. I always felt bad leaving Maw Ann, but I just had to. I felt so awkward there. They were all half my age, I was 14 the stubborn age as Maw Ann called it. I saw Kaya looking through the window. I mouthed don't tell Maw Ann. She seemed to understand. She smiled with her perfect white smile her golden hair shining in the light.

I ran, nowhere planned but I just ran. I ran down the road, with 'cricks' everywhere. I saw the long driveways of neighboring houses, chicken coops typical farm stuff. I ran past my best friend Thorn's house. He was an outsider like me. No Emo/goth kids were at our school. (Let's put it this way it was small) So he hung out with me. The girl who had a short temper and everyone hated. Thorn was the only one I loved in lif. Wait that came out wrong not love as in boy girl love, as in family. He was basically family to me. The only member I had.

I had never met my mother, you see… she just left me to her best friend Angie. Angie wanted nothing to do with me so she just left me out on the streets, I was eventually taken in by an old man. He called me his own until I was 6. I don't understand why he took me. He said I was someone who would either save the world of destroy it. I loved him, but eventually he died. There was never a funeral, it was more like he vanished. I was immediately taken to the police. Then I ended up in foster care. And now here I am.

I ran up Thorn's gravel driveway only to see his sifter Peony, practicing her cheer with 4 other girls who hated me.

"Oh hi Adalie." she said in her peppy voice. Her lavender eyes smiled. Strands of her blonde ponytail fell into her face.

"Hi Peony." I said trying to avoid conversation. I noticed the other girls talking and giggling. I knew it was about me I wasn't stupid like they thought I was.

"Thorn's inside." She said trying to avoid long talk as well.

I invited myself in without knocking.

"Adalie!" Mrs. Martin exclaimed.

"Hello Delilah." I said calling her by her first name as she had insisted. Delilah thought of me as family, she called me her blessing. Since I was the only person that got along with Thorn.

"I've missed you! Please stay for dinner were having Pizza you're favorite, as long as its fine with Ann." She said smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Sure, Its fine with Ann," I said lying, "Where's thorn." I asked without a smile.

"Upstairs doing 'homework'" She said, Thorn never did his homework, he was dyslexic like me and Peony. We all also had ADHD, coincident?

I walked up there spiraling staircase. Peony and Thorn were Irish twins, born 10 months apart, they were in the same class, but not twins, so Irish twins. Thorn was a little older then Peony, but Peony acted much more mature, she was wearing makeup at 9.

"Hey Adalie." Thorn said zoned into his computer. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, his lavender eyes had dark circles under them like he hadn't slept for days.

"Hi sunshine." I said sarcastically. That was my nicname for him since he was anything but. He always called me…Lets see Adalie, nothing special. I always wondered why the old man (Donald) named me Adalie. He said it meant noble, and that I was supposed to be noble.

"Ha-ha. Want to come with me to pick up a movie?" He asked.

"Sure. Lets do a horror movie!" I said.

"That's what I want, But of course its cause Peony and her friends are sleeping over. I want to come so they don't pick out some chick flick." He said, flipping his black hair the Justin Bieber way. (Isn't Justin Bieber hot!…sorry)

"Count me in!" I said smiling. He pulled on his leather jacket and I took my zebra print sweatshirt off my waist and put it on.

"We're ready!" Thorn called out to Peony and her preppy friends.

They murmured to themselves like why does she have to come. I just stared them down, it always freaked people out.

I dint know it then, But today would change my life, Like the old man said, I was destined for great things, even if I didn't want to be.

**Wowza that was fun! Please Review, flames are excepted.**

**If you are reading this you rock even if you hate it!**

**~*LOLA*~**

**Luv u 3**


	2. Thorn almost dies and so do i

**Hey Buddas! So far this is my favorite story I've ever written (of the moment) So heres chappie 2**

**Randomness of the moment**

**Expo markers make great buddies**

I looked at my green watch, it was already dinner time and Maw Ann hadn't even called the Martin's house. It was normally where she called first.

We jumped in Delilah's van, it had ketchup stains on the ceiling from a food fight me and Thorn had gotten in last year, the first year I came to Iowa, the first Iowan besides Maw Ann's car I had been in. I remember it well, we ordered cheeseburgers from McDonalds. Ahhh good times.

Peony and her friends were giggling about this guy who tried out for the squad saying how stupid he was, I wanted to punch them, honestly what's wrong with a guy being on the cheer team? Ok maybe it's a little awkward but still.

"Hey remember when we played hide and go seek in that woods?" Thorn asked me and he started to laugh. I laughed too. Delilah said Thorn and Peony needed to hang out more so she sent me, Tjorn and Peony and her friends outside. We went to play hide n' seek in these woods, but we ditched them and they freaked out. That's why me and Thorn were friends, we hated the preps.

"Were here." Delilah said smiling. She had the same great smile as her kids, and they also inherited her Lavender eyes. She had Blonde hair like Peony, but Thorn had blonde hair like his dad. An odd thing about them was they had different dads. Delilah married once before I cam out here but apparently it was a disaster.

Thorn said she hated Peony's dad but by a freak accident she was born. But she really loved Thorn's dad. Both kids never met there dads like me.

Peony and her gang went by the chick movies, but we went to horror. Thorn wanted to watch Children Of The Corn.

"Nah its lame, lets get The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." I said. We'd both seen it about 3 times but we loved it.

"Sure thing Adalie." He said and we went up to Delilah, she said we all had to agree.

The girls picked out Date Night. How lame, We eventually got the Texas Chainsaw one, the girls agreeing they could use a little scare in there lives.

Delilah and the girls walked up to th counter to rent the movie, but me and Thorn stayed back. That's when a beautiful girl walked passed us. Thorn's jaw dropped. She had beautiful golden blonde hair and eyes like diamonds.

"Hi I'm Shelley." She said v=batting her eylashes at Thorn he just stuttered. I punched him in the arm. She leaned in closer, That's when I saw it Thorn watch out! I yelled, Her hair was flaming and she had one bronze leg and on donkey looking leg, she had chalky skin holy crap she was an Empousai. What how? I remembered reading about them and school, and the old man telling me all sorts of Greek stories, I knew I was imaging. I knew what they did to men (what they would do to Thorn) They drank there blood and ate their flesh. I pushed him out of the way and charged at the she demon. She was fast, and I through punches. Delilah looked over and so did Peony. Peony and the girls were yelling at me for beating up a girl, Ths tore manager ran out

"Girls break it up!" He yelled and through me off.

"Run!" Delilah screamed.

We followed her, I knew she saw what I saw. She told the girl's they had to go home. She dropped them all off at Sierra, one of the cheerleader's house.

"Mom what the heck?" Peony yelled.

"Honey trust me. I have to get you soon to this place. Adalie I'm sorry but you'll have to take the drive-"

I cut Delilah off, "You saw them to didn't you?" I said.

"Yes, Well I need to tell you all fast. You see," I saw tears down her face, "Thorn, Peony, I think I should tell you about your fathers. Thorn, I met your dad, he was just like you, I loved him then he said he had to leave, Peony, Your dad shot me with his arrow. He was utterly awful but I accidentally fell in love with him, he said I was strikingly beautiful."

"This is weird. What do you mean arrow" Peony said half crying.

"I know I know I'll explain later, Now hop out!" She yelled.

She ran into the airport, and she somehow convinced the man to let us get free tickets.

'I cant go on the plane with you." She said, and gave us directions to some place called Camp Half-Blood? She told me to wait outside by the bathroom with her, but I ran off to the plane with Thorn and Peony. I was so confused.

In no time we were in Manhattan. We followed the directions she'd given us. The cab driver asked if we were sure we wanted to go there since there was nothing there.

But I saw a lot, Strawberry fields, wow it was amazing.

We couldn't get in though. We saw another cab pull up where 2 other kids came in. Two girls laughing.

They stared at us and whispered.

"Our mom sent us here said our dads wanted us to go here." Peony said.

They let us in It was beautiful.

**Hope it met your expectations 8)**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**~*LOLA*~**

**Luv u 3**


	3. Staying with the Hermes cabin

**Hello everyone! So please tell me what u think! Only one person reviewed 8(**

**Random**

**I luv cheese crisps**

Boom. Twice in the same day I got hit in the head with something. I felt a hard surface hit my head then boom I blacked out.

I remember waking up to excited murmuring. I opened my eyes expecting to see Maw Ann's house, Liz and Kaya screaming at me, but I saw.. holy guacamole! A centaur. My eyes basically popped out of my head. Did I really get hit that hard?

"The two are both demigods, and siblings, but this one who is she? If she's a mortal how did she get into camp?" A boy with curly brown hair asked.

"I have no idea. I assume she is the daughter of a minor god." The centaur said.

I felt like a trapeze artist performing her grand finale, all eyes on me.

But I lurched when he said minor god. Just like Delilah had said: there parents were gods. I really wasn't dreaming.

Without thinking I blurted out, "Where's Thorn?" I felt my face hot.

"Your friend? Oh yes, he is getting adjusted in the Hermes cabin."

"I beg your pardon? Hermes as in the Greek god?" I knew the answer but I still had to ask.

"Yes my dear. You see, this is a camp for demigods: Children of the gods and goddesses. They are real my dear. And you are one of them, a demigod."

"So who's my dad?" I asked. Wait Thorn's dad was Hermes…that's odd.

"Well they have to claim you, until your claimed you stay in the Hermes cabin." The centaur said, "let me introduce myself, I'm Chiron."

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

"I'll take you to the Hermes cabin, I'm the head counselor." The curly haired boy said to me. Except now there were two.

"I'm also the head counselor." The other one said who was a little smaller.

I followed. I learned there names were Connor and Travis Stoll. And there dad was the god of thieves, and there last name was Stoll. I told them but they didn't understand.

I saw Peony redoing her ponytail looking anxious.

"Lights out." The Stoll brothers yelled. I really hadn't thought about the time, but it was dark out so it had to be late.

I had a non sleep night. I deciding on taking one of the Stoll brothers iPods, cept the songs were really crappy and not me. The cabin was so hot and stuffy I went outside around 3 only to find Thorn himself.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Oh what's up? Guess what this kid Percy Jackson told me? There's this big war against the titans."

"Wow so were like supposed to fight them."

He told me about the war and about this kid Luke taking over Kronos' body. When he said Kronos it sent a shiver down my spine. That guy ate his children! Don't ask why but I always felt a connection to the guy.

He told me about how some kids go over to the Titan's side. It dint seem so bad I mean its pretty obvious Kronos would win…right. I went back to my non sleeping in the Hermes cabin while Thorn was still outside.

Chiron gave me a schedule for all of my activities: Archery? How lame, I think I'd be more handy with a knife.

The Stoll brothers took me to the armory, where I got a knife that this guy Beckendorf made. He whipped it up in 2 minutes.

It fit perfect in my hand.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Connor asked me.

I looked at my shoulder. I stood still and said, "A birthmark." I looked at my birthmark, It was shaped like a crescent moon.

"Looks like Kronos' scythe ." He said, "Sorry no offense just with the war it brought things to mind." He said looking embarrassed.

"No biggie, blame it on the ADHD." He laughed.

Archery was first and everyone was still staring at me. I hit them all right on target. They kept murmuring Apollo maybe, but when they heard me sing they thought maybe not. They then thought Hermes. But I was as stealthy as a elephant.

2 weeks went by and noone was claimed just train, train, and more train. This camp didn't seem so awesome. I was starting to think whoever my dad was he didn't care.

**Next chapter she goes to The titan side. She gets claimed by Kronos too. And if you're wondering…wait hoe can Kronos be her dad he was cast into a pit? Well yes that will be answered too very soon 8)**

**Pleasze Review**

**~*LOLA*~**


	4. I'm the daughter of Time

**Hey everyone! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Randomness:**

**Unicorns r sooooooo awesome! I luv them**

My head was throbbing, I wanted to reach out and strangle the Apollo campers. I hated music **( I know so sad how could I create a character like that!…sorry)**

**M**y golden eyes stared off into space. I heard gasps from the crowd. I looked at Peony, who turned all red. They all murmured stuff like: She's been claimed! Her dad was Eros, big shocker. Eros was the god of love. The Aphrodite campers all looked at her with jealous expressions.

Thorn tapped me on the shoulder, "Now her head is going to blow up like a balloon." He said, which made me laugh. Thorn had a dark and mysterious look to him, but I loved him for that. He didn't explain much about his life. I was antisocial, and he accepted that, maybe that's why we got along so well.

More gasps came pout of the crowd and holy minotaur! Above his head was my worst fear: a chicken. Everyone else hid and covered there eyes. Thorn looked up.

"Phobos." Chiron muttered, "Everyone sees their worst fear.

Don't judge me, just cause I'm scared of chickens doesn't mean I'm not tough. I took out Clarisse in Sword and Shield today so you got to give me credit. Clarisse glared ate through the fire. I glared back and she quickly turned away. Everyone did that when I stared at them.

"Congrats." I said to Thorn with no enthusiasm. I was a little jealous you could say. I mean hello dad! I'm right here waiting for you come and claim me! I guess I got what I wished for because gasps came from the crowd, except this time screams. I figured something scary would be above my head. Something a lot more scary then chickens was there. It was a scythe.

"Um, Adalie." Chiron said, "Your father is Kronos."

I nearly fainted. My dad was the Titan Lord. How was I supposed to live, I was meant to be dead.

Chiron told me I had to go to Olympus to see if they'd spare my soul. I knew what I had to do I would run away., run away from this dreaded camp.

"Thorn. I'm leaving after this stupid sing along." I told him.

"Me too." He said grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but blush, his hand was cold but I liked it.

We packed our stuff at around midnight, and through the magical borders we went.

**Lame? Tell me in a review.**

**~*LOLA*~**


	5. I meet a freaky no 'gifted' girl

**Hey Everyone! Thankyou soooo much if you reviewed! You rock!**

As you can guess we didn't get far before monsters found us.

"Run!" Thorn yelled to me.

"No we should be fine." I said looking at my knife in my hands. I felt it wasn't a part of me. It dint fit who I was. It had no name it just was there no meaning to me. But It was my only weapon. Thorn had a sword called Flash, it was about 2 feet.

We kept running anyway.

'Watch out!" Thorn yelled.

I saw a big hole in front of me, but I couldn't stop I was running so fast. My foot got stuck and I lurched forward somehow my foot stayed in the hole and I heard a loud snap.

"Darn it Thorn!" I yelled loudly.

"Watch your language Adalie! Its just a little fall." He said sarcastically as if darn was the worst word in the dictionary. Then he looked at my leg. "Adalie, you might want to look at your leg." He said.

I looked down at it and saw it was bent backwards. "I don't care about language right now Thorn! My leg is bent back!' I yelled close to tears since the pain was so bad.

"I'll carry you." He offered.

"And if there's a monster!" I yelled.

"Why don't you just rebreak it." Said a high pitched voice from the brush. We turned, Thorn's sword at the ready. I saw a girl with long knotty blond hair. Dirt was smeared all over her face. Her lip was bleeding but other then that she looked fine. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying to seem tough. Let me tell you this: It's difficult when you just broke your fricken leg!

"I'm Desarae." The girl said proudly. Thorn snickered which really made the girl seem like she was going to kill him.

'It's like Desiree just spelled differently ok!" She yelled. "I know you're just like me, monster right?" She said.

"Well then why don't we invite you to our little 'cult'" Thorn said smiling at her. Oh great just what I needed.

"Thorn seriously? You cant just ask some creepy stranger person to run away with us!" I told him.

"Oh I'm not creepy, I'm just gifted." She said with that phony little smile of hers.

"Well the answer is no, so get lost." I said trying to seem tough again.

"Adalie! That's not nice to say." Thorn scolded me.

"Ok mother! So you want me to just let this girl murder me! How do I know she's not a monster?" I said.

Thorn started tearing apart a leaf. "I can just tell." he said quietly.

"Well then I guess we've decided I'm going to run away with you!" The girl said happily smiling at Thorn. He blushed and smiled at me like hey she likes me!

Just what I needed, Thorn's got a crush on a freakazoid. I decided my life goal right there and then, I would make Desarae's life miserable.

"Ok 1..2..3!" Thorn yelled. I heard a sickening snap which turned my stomach. The pain was overflowing so immense I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"There you go." Desarae said to me smiling like she just made my whole life 10 times better.

"Ouch!" I screeched trying to get up.

"Let's let her rest for a few days. I'll set up camp while you Thorn, go get some food." Desarae commanded.

"Alright captain freaky, I'll just stay here with you." I grumbled through gritted teeth.

"So…Adalie. Have you ever built a tent before?" She asked me.

"Yes many times." I lied.

"Me too! I used to go camping with my dad.. until…well you get the idea." She said. I knew she was hiding something.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked stupidly.

"Ooooh I didn't know you liked talking about favorites!" She said excitedly. Oh yess I loooove favorites. I thought to myself. "Well I do love the color green, so naturey." She continued.

"Awesome." I moaned. Desarae whatever her last name was, wasn't on my list of peeps I'd want to talk to.

**Did'ya like it? Well I loooooved it…sort of**

**Review!**

**~*LOLA*~**


	6. i discover my past

**Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long! I just lost interest I guess, but now I am fully committed!**

Ok, pitching a tent is hard. It makes It harder when you are with a weirdo. Well first, I have never been camping. Ever. And second My best friend Thorn now has a crush on a weirdo. And third I am about to go insane.

"Good morning!" Desarae said smiling looking fresh as ever. I on the other hand looked like a troll. My auburn hair sticking all over and my ratty clothes probably smelled like fish since I fell in the river twice. I've normally been a pretty physically coordinated girl, but these past couple days I've been a major klutz.

"Good morning to you too!" Said Thorn, who usually hates mornings just like me. He looked ill, but kept a good face too impress no other then her freakiness. Ok you're probably all thinking Adalie what do you have against sweet Desarae? Well yeah, I have a lot of things. The list goes on. One reason more then ever. Thorn. We've been friends since I moved to Iowa. I thought back to Iowa and Maw Ann, and the old man. I still had no idea how my dad was Kronos. It just didn't fit, the puzzle pieces didn't belong, how could it happen. It was explained to me in a dream that I was going to have.

After 5 hours of walking we finally decided to stop where we were. It was an open field. Trees surrounded it like a fence. You're all probably thinking why the heck would you camp in an open field. Well the answer is that it just felt right.

I dozed off as far away as I could from Desarae and entered a dream.

It must've took place along time ago since everyone was wearing tunics, unless we were at Ancient Greek Fest (if there even is one) a beautiful woman walked along the busy streets of the polis. (that's a Greek city right? And the market place is an agora? I'm just going to go with that) Her auburn hair waved in the wind. Her brown eyes filled with tears. She entered one of the buildings.

"Timothy! You've got to help me!" She was now crying a waterfall, "I have done against you! Please you must still love me!" she cried.

"Of course! Forever I shall love you and now what is it you have done wrong?" Timothy asked. And if you can get goose bumps in your sleep, I probably did. Timothy was someone I knew and loved. He was Donald. The man that had taken care of me. But how was he in ancient Greek times?

"I have…" She held her stomach. "Another man." She replied and tears came again.

He held her close. "Do not worry I will love you forever. But you must tell me who it is."

"I cannot." She replied.

"You must or I am afraid I cannot love you." He told her,

The woman must have been gullible for she told him. "I must tell you since I don't want to lose you," She held her breath. "I can tell you everything so… Kronos." She said and ran out of the building.

Timothy's eyes widened. He ran after her. And the scene changed. The woman I realized was my mother. But it didn't clear anything up.

My mother was in Rome. I knew this because I saw the coliseum. She ran up to another woman.

"Natasha!" The woman cried.

"Angelina!" My mother cried and they hugged. I noticed my mother was now very pregnant.

"I cannot keep my daughter and I knew you could help me."

"Of course." Angelina replied.

"I do not want her hear in this day and age so you must work your magic."

"Alright." She said nodding.

"To the future, the year 1996." Natasha said.

"Isnt that very far away?"

"Of course, and it must be done." With that the scene changed again into another building.

Two figures were carrying my mother way. And I was wrapped in a blanket.

"You and your child must be punished!" The woman shouted to Natasha.

"But mother that is insane!" Natasha cried. Lucky me I have awesome grandparents who wanted to kill me.

They took her over to a man in some battle armor. Yes, he had a sword. And I'm not going to explain this in detail, but he chopped her head right off. At that time Angelina was holding me. (Timothy behind her) and she whisked me away. And somehow Timothy came with.

I woke up all sweaty. I realized how I was born. I realized I was in great danger. That dream explained what must be done.

Desarae was already up as usual. She sat by the fire making something that looked like vomit.

"Adalie, you're up early! Care for some stew?" She asked pointing towards the 'vomit'.

"No thanks." I said. My appetite vanished after the looks of it. I fell back into my sleeping bag and fell into dreamless sleep.

I woke up for a second time to have an arrow pointed straight at my face.

"This one's awake!" Shouted the boy with the arrow's voice.

Wonderful. An ambush.

**This chapter pretty much explained how Adalie was born. If you have any questions on it feel free to ask me. I kind of rushed it.**

**Well I hope you liked it, please don't forget to review!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**

**UNICORNS RULE!**


	7. I almost get an arrow to my head

**Hey everybody! I don't really have anything important to say except please check out my new story all because of a bottle of perfume if you are interested! 8) I'll luv ya forever if you do!**

I stared into the boy with the arrow's face. He was African American. His clothes were tattered and torn and he wore no shoes. Did he get mauled by a bear or something.

"Are you going to shoot me?" I asked plainly. I was unaffected by the arrow at my face. I was too tired to care. I'm not one for freaking out Desarae on the other hand is.

She ran out of the tent screaming and pushed down the girl who had an arrow to her face. She started running around until she found a rock then threw it at the girl. The girl was quick to think and caught the rock.

"Oh come on, you can throw better then that sweetie." The girl said brushing dirt of her shirt.

"Lay off her Willow. We're not trying to hurt them remember." The black boy added.

Willow lowered her weapon and nodded.

Thorn who must've been awakened by Desarae's screaming looked up to the boy and said, "Well if you're not trying to hurt us then why were you pointing arrow's at our faces? That pretty much sounds like potential hurting to me."

"Yeah!" I said agreeing with Thorn. He smiled at me.

"We were making sure you weren't armed and trying to kill us." Willow said, "I'm Willow Jenkins, this is Dejon who's last name I can't remember." Dejon scowled at that, "And we got another boy injured." She said.

"I'm really not understanding this." I said to them.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Ok we're homeless and we're building a camp!"

"Willow! Why would you tell them?" Dejon yelled at her.

"I'm starving and at this point I really don't care."

I looked to my right only to find Desarae sprawled on her back. How pathetic! She had fainted.

"Wait so you're building a camp? For what reason?" Thorn asked them.

"We know you're half-bloods. It's kind of obvious. Ever heard of Camp Half-blood? Nasty place, just because you're parent is a minor god you have to stay in the stupid Hermes cabin. You heard about that big titan war coming up? Yeah it's happening and we're building a camp on Kronos' orders to train demigods to fight." Dejon explained to us. My skin crawled when they mentioned Kronos. Or should I say my 'dad'.

"Isn't that what Camp Half-blood does?" I asked them. I myself didn't care for Camp Half-blood but I was just curious.

"Yes, except they are fighting for Olympus. And us well we're on the Titans side. And it's obvious we will win.' Willow said with pride in her voice.

They explained more to us about the war and how the Titans we're better. We were ultimately convinced on it. If only I knew what I would soon learn then.

"So you're in?" Dejon asked. I and Thorn said yes in unison.

After Desarae woke up we explained the entire situation, she to agreed.

The reason Willow and Dejon had chosen this spot was because past beyond the meadow it was an old abandoned town. They were checking the meadow out for a training field. The town was perfect. The buildings needed a little work but otherwise quite convenient. The town hall made pretty much a Big House as they say at Camp Half-Blood. And the smaller buildings were the cabins and other buildings we would need.

It took 2 weeks to complete. (We had a little help) Everything was perfect.

**Sorry it was really short. I thought this was a good spot to stop before I got into anything else. Pretty much after this all the events that take place in the Last Olympian will happen. Like they will be on the cruise ship e.t.c. and there will be moments that I will create out of my imagination.**

**I want to know potential couples you want to see.**

**I am pretty much having Thorn and Adalie I guess. And I want to know if you want to submit characters. Please feel free to if you would like. They will be used in the story then.**

**Please review!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	8. Camp Titan

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I went to Rome this summer and it gave me a lot of inspiration especially in the coliseum.**

**Part 2**

I sat down on my bed fixing my armor. Camp training was tiring and I needed an excuse to rest for a minute.

"Hurry Adalie! How long does it take to fix your armor?" Lydia Morris exclaimed. Like me Lydia was in the Red Cabin. The red cabin was for the camp's fiercest warriors, and apparently I had done a good job on my two days alone in the woods. You see, to find your rightful place at Camp Titan you must survive 2 nights alone in the woods. There are cameras set up so are 4 leaders can watch you and decide your cabin. Unlike camp half-blood the cabins are based on your abilities. Red is for those who are good fighters, Green is for the thinkers, Yellow is the brave, and blue is for the rest. I would've hated to be in blue except sadly Thorn was in blue.

The cabins are divided in a way so that the girl's area is on top and boys on bottom. (Each is a two story building)

"Adalie Evans please report to the Gold Room immediately." Colonel Sherman said over the loud speaker. I groaned going to the Gold Room normally meant something I hated doing.

I walked through the campgrounds watching other campers practicing fighting or making weapons and the smell of pork on the barbeque made my stomach long for food. But I had other plans already. The Gold Room.

I pushed opened the golden doors of what used to be a town hall.

"Adalie Evans, Minor Counselor of Red Cabin, you know your duties." The Colonel said.

"Of course I do. Who is my unlucky opponent for today?" I asked him.

"Charles Beckendorf. He was a survivor of the cruise ship incident, to bad Jackson got away." He told me.

"Sounds great." I said and grabbed my knife Celestia. (the name is Celestia since she was supposedly created from a star.)

I heard a lot of this Percy Jackson, he was apparently some extreme threat to us. Our public enemy number one, at least that's what Raychel says. Raychel is our "inspirational speaker" more like our radio I guess, she tells us the current news what's going on and stuff like that we have to listen for an hour everyday and take notes. In my opinion I'd rather listen to Desarae talk about her problems and feelings, that's how bad it is.

I stepped into the arena feeling a bit queasy. I always felt that way before I had to kill someone. It was the duty of Red Cabin. We had to deal with our enemies. Charles Beckendorf entered on the otherside. He already had cuts and was bleeding. (Courtesy of Blue Cabin who had to beat him up)

"Hello Beckendorf." I said sinisterly. (Sherman makes us be that way which is fine with me)

"I know you have to kill me, but I will fight you with all my might for what I believe in even if I am weaponless!" h shouted to me looking like a psycho maniac.

"A strong fighter eh? Too bad you'll have to be crushed." I said and in an instant I pounced on him like the untamed mountain lion I was. I could feel him punching every inch of my body, but it was nothing to me. He was weak from what the Blue had done to him and I was a strong, freshly polished Red who only was doing her duty. I had him now, I was sitting on him, he was short for breath, I raised my knife, sweating like a pig I shot it down. And that was the end of Charles Beckendorf.

Still shaking I stood up and headed towards the special showers to rinse the blood off.

"Hey Adaile!" Thorn said grabbing my arm as I exited the Golden Room.

"Oh hey Thorn." I said. Seeing Thorn brought a smile to my face. Trust me it's difficult to smile once you've killed someone who has done nothing bad to you.

"Coming from the Gold Room? Harsh isn't it? What they make us do."

"It's nothing, for me at least." I lied. It was harsh and cruel and horrible and revolting, but we served are harsh and cruel and horrible and revolting master Kronos or should I say Papa Kronos.

"Well you're strong Addy. Are you headed off to the Bronze Room?" He asked me flipping his midnight black hair out of his eyes.

"Just doing my duty, and yeah I am, what about you?"

"Nope I'm off the Silver room, what a joy."

"Tell me about it." I said laughing, "Well see you around Thorn." I said smiling again. Me and Thorn weren't as close since we came to Camp Titan, it wasn't a camp for relaxing with your buds, it was a camp for pure fighting and training for the big titan war. I'll admit it, I miss Thorn greatly, we used to hang out everyday and eat cheetos while watching stupid shows like Dance Moms and laugh at the ridiculous people, but now all of that was left behind me my pieces are shattered and I've been transformed into some kind of killing machine. It's unnatural, not at all the old Adalie Evans, no now I am the new Adalie Evans.

As walking to the Bronze room my mind wandered back to the days in Iowa again, with Maw Ann and all my siblings. I bet Kayla missed me. To be honest I missed none of it, I hated them I was glad to be free but yet I needed to be controlled.

Yet gain I was pushing open big iron doors built with the magic of pure evil.

"Nice to see you today." Said the robotic voice of our computer Rhonda. Rhonda was basically a giant checklist that told everything we needed to do. So I scrolled to find my name. Today it read; Adalie Evans- feed the prisoners, Lunch Kitchen Patrol. Not to difficult. I might as well start with feeding the prisoners as I was already in the prison. Yes, the Bronze room is the prison. Then I would head to the Silver room to wash the dishes from first period lunch then I would eat second period lunch and wash again. What a marvelous day, at least I didn't get feed the hellhounds, trust me it's horrible work sometimes they even try to bite your hand off.

I walked through the prison feeding everyone a loaf of bread until I stopped dead in my tracks.

**CLIFFHANGER! And please I beg of you… REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE OF YOUR LIFE PEOPLE!**

**I will not update till I get 3 reviews**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	9. So Close Yet So Far

**Sorry that it has been a while! I've just been busy and I just got over a head cold 8) So please enjoy!**

**And the character Kendra is not mine! She belongs to the awesome Kenstar12 who has a really cool story you should check out called the girl with the golden eyes! It's one of my favorites! If you want to know why Adalie is so mean in this chapter it's because there is some kind of spell that makes people harsh at the camp.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It must've been a mistake. The blonde hair, the lavender eyes. Except it was the usual peppy expression of the Peony Martin I once knew.

"Peony!" I shrieked almost dropping my bowl of bread.

I looked down to see Kendra feeding her some moldy bread. Kendra looked up at me, "You know her?" She asked me with wide eyes.

I was too stunned to reply, I was almost frozen in time. Why was Peony here!

"Yes I do," I said waking up back into reality, "She's Thorn Martin's twin sister.

Kendra looked confused. But I decided not to fill her in.

"Adalie." Peony said looking at me. I was starting to think she was going to jump up and try to break the bars off, but she sat there, too weak to move.

"Did she receive her beating yet?" I asked Kendra. Kendra nodded. Then I realized something. Thorn and Blue cabin did the beatings… that meant Thorn beat her up. Not a surprise though, I would've done the same. Peony made my freshman year of high school a living nightmare, her and her cheerleading friends, all 5 of them made sure to embarrass me every second they could.

"I hope you and Thorn go down with your army!" Peony shouted through the bars, "Leave me to die but I will not back down in what I'm fighting for." Kendra looked taken back, but I knew this girl to well. Peony Martin was never very patriotic, never stood up for what she believed in, so why had she suddenly changed?

"Oh please." I said snickering which turned into a cackle that could've been owned by a demented weirdo. "I will kill you if I get the chance." She said through gritted teeth.

I laughed again, "I'd like to see you try!" After that I continued on my way feeding bread. I would kill Peony if I got the chance, I hated her guts.

After I left Kendra came running up to me.

"Adalie!" She shouted behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Kendra running up behind me, "wow you were really harsh to that girl." She said to me smiling a slight smile, her crooked teeth showing.

"Well, if you knew her you would've too." I said trying to get Kendra to leave me alone so I could go see Thorn. She was a nice girl, but at times a tad bit annoying.

Kendra opened her mouth to speak, but the intercom blared the voice of Colonel Sherman saying "Kendra of Yellow Cabin report to the Platinum room at once." Kendra squeaked. I knew why. The platinum room was never a good sign. It's where Kronos was. I knew she was scared.

Kendra gulped and walked down the road back from where we were. I was actually happy Kendra left. I scampered down to Blue Cabin to see if Thorn was there. I almost screamed out of anger. Thorn was most definitely there, except he was hugging Desarae and laughing.

On instinct I thundered to him. The two broke apart, "Hi Adalie." Thorn said scratching his head. No response. Desarae remained smiling knowing that I was angry. I was about to lose my temper when the bell rang. That meant time to get back to your cabins. I swore loudly and walked away calling Desarae a few nasty words I better not repeat.

I awoke with a thundering boom. I sat upright. No oneelse had heard the noise. I cringed when I saw who had made the boom. Thorn.

He walked towards my bunk and made hand gestures meaning let's go. I responded by grabbing my glass of water and splashing him and then exiting the cabin. He followed me noticing my Hello Kitty pajamas. Normally I would've blushed and added a rude comment but I waited till we were farther away to speak.

As we entered the forest Thorn grabbed my hand and sat on a log.

"What you freakin problem jerk face!" I yelled. He only smiled, "You know you take things really seriously Adalie." I swore under my breath, "Well you Thorn are a insult to Nature."

He laughed. "It's not a laughing matter." I said looking around because I thought I heard a noise. I gripped Celestia just in case. Thorn noticed. "It was nothing." He whispered though he seemed unconvinced.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I grumbled pulling a granola bar out of my pocket. (Don't ask)

"To explain to you that what you saw earlier was nothing and I have no feelings for Desarae."

"Yeah right." I puffed.

"Well it's true Adalie." He said as he tore apart a leaf.

I took another bite of my granola bar, "Well explain to me why you thought she was hot when we first met her." I said with my mouth full.

"That was a mistake, and I've moved on. Well actually moved back to who I had feelings for before."

I groaned. Another girl! "Oh." I said plainly.

"Do you know who she is?" He asked me.

I said no. He took my hand. I felt like I had been zapped by electricity. The girl was me…..

He smiled. I felt like an idiot. He leaned in. Crap! Crap! Crap! I've never kissed anyone! I couldn't do it! When his lips were a centimeter from mine I ran for it. I ran through the bushes till I found a small cave to hide in. I crammed myself inside and sat there freaking out inside. I could here Thorn walking and muttering to himself something like I'm an idiot blah blah blah. I stayed for another 20 minutes till I realized I was safe. The only other thing was walking through the woods. I've never been scared of them it was just a little bit intimidating. I walked through silently till I reached my cabin for a goodnights sleep, which might've been impossible considering tonight's little episode.

**They were so close to kissing but stupid Adalie made a mad dash! There's more in store!**

**Please Review! if i don't get 5 reviews i wont update ya here me! **

**And check out me on Fiction press!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	10. The News

**Hi! So this week it is time to update…. THE DAUGHTER OF TIME! Im starting this thing where I update a different story every week. (not including rainbow ducks bcuz tht story requires no effort) so next week I update My Personal Stalker Travis Stoll, then next week it's all because of a bottle of perfume, then its this one again, I'm also writing some Harry Potter fics on the side of these 4 so don't expect immediate updates, I'm not that skilled ;) ALSO I GOT A HUNGER GAMES STORY UP! CHECK IT OUT**

Camp was different this morning. Almost like a change of air. It was colder then it should be for summer. It was only 55 degrees. Kronos was up to something, I could feel it inside of me. Yup, that's one of our special father daughter connections that I'd hurtle myself off a bridge to get rid of.

If you're wondering about me and Thorn, I'm not going there. Don't even think about asking me. I'm not going to talk to him ever again. I don't want drama…

Over the next few days word of Typhon had gotten around. Things were looking good for our side. Except me. I'm lost inside. I don't know what to do. I thought this was me, but everything I do I get lost inside. I'm not evil, I never have been. I just don't know what to do….

Typhon would be in Manhattan in barely a week, training was taken to a whole new level.

Willow jabbed me in the side with her sword.

"What's up with you today Adalie?" Our sword instructor asked. It was true I was faltering behind.

"Oh just under the weather." I state clearly and make a noise supposed to be a cough.

"Well remember only a week left. Alright kids, take a break, go run 3 laps." We all grunt in his mind that is a break, "SPEED Adalie! Run like you're being chased by Zeus!" He yells to me. Yeah right, never in a million years is Zeus going to chase me…

After two laps I was behind the group, well except for the obese kids who weren't going to last a day in the war. No offense to you if you're a little bit round.

I entered the arena again only to find Thorn waiting for me. Gods. Will he ever leave me alone. He's been watching me nonstop for the past month since our "kiss". To be honest it's getting quite annoying.

"Hey Addy." He says smiling.

I groan, "Don't call me Addy." I say through gritted teeth. Dear dad, please get me out of this awkward situation. Sincerely your stupid daughter, Adalie.

Thorn laughs. I don't respond. I walk away. He follows me. same as everyday. Now I have to go and threaten to him him unless he leaves me alone.

"I swear Thorn, I'll severely hurt you if you don't get out." I say harshly to him and then take a sip of water.

"Is this all because you ran away before I could kiss you?"

I nearly spit my water on him. I go silent. How am I supposed to respond? It's been a month since and neither of us has talked about it.

"It's ok if you don't like me Adalie. Can we at least go back to being friends?" He says putting his hand out. I can't help but smile. "Friends." I say and shake his hand. Secretly inside of me I'm thinking not friends please not friends! But there's nothing I can do so I shake his hand. Together we head off to lunch. It's like old times but not the same. I still feel messed up inside from my dad and Thorn. Kendra comes and interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Hi Adalie." She says sternly. That girl has been weird lately. Ever since she left the Platinum room she's been different. Stronger, more intense about fighting and killing. She doesn't smile. Ever. Unless it's a very funny matter. But other then that it's strange. We used to be close, talk about stuff like Thorn, I've never had anyone to talk to about my feelings. It was as though I had a friend. Not like Thorn because he's a guy, there's a difference that way. With girls it's different. It's almost better.

"Hello?" I ask her. Kendra hasn't talked to me in a while, I'm taken aback.

"You are supposed to go to Platinum room." Kendra states. Sure as the sun will rise again an announcement blares. Adalie to the Platinum room. My throat goes dry, my hands sweat. The platinum room is where.. dad is…

I walk to the platinum room in silence. I open the giant doors that are at least six feet tall. There are stone pillars holding the gigantic building up. A spiral staircase stands to my left. Kronos floor 5. I walk. I walk more. It feels like ages until I reach the fifth floor. I turn right and see 3 doors. All of which I assume lead to the right place. I take the center one. It seems right.

"Adalie?" Kronos asks. Except he's not Kronos. He's young, blonde hair, and s long scar running down the side of his face. Surely it's not my dad. The only thing I recognize is his eyes. Gold. Like mine.

"I'm sure your wondering why I look like this." He says too me. My mouth is too dry to answer, "Soon I will be myself, more powerful then ever my daughter."

Daughter. He called me his daughter. "Dad." Is all I can choke up but after it escapes I wish I hadn't said a thing.

"Yes." He says and smiles. I long to hug him and reach out and say I love him. I want him to hug me back and kiss my forehead and say he misses me. but it's impossible.

He talks to me and says I've been brave all these years. He doesn't mean it. I can hear it in his tone of voice. Something is coming, he's going to say something important. He's making me happy and is about to crush it.

"There is one problem." He states. I listen up. "If I am to live, you must die."

**Major cliffhanger! Don't worry I'm going to update soon! 8)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	11. With War Comes Great Sacrifice LAST CHAP

**Omg omg omg been brainstorming all day at school =) people kept asking me what I wuz doing (I'm not going to tell them I'm writing ff lol) yeah theyd make fun of meee I told my friends though cuz there super cool =) **

**Ok enough blah blah its time to get to some action (like I'm starting right away)**

**Also I want to note: THIS IS THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER!**

I stood next to Willow Jenson on the boat. This was it. Those 3 words replayed in my mind. Right now Morpheus was putting the entire city of Manhattan to sleep and we were on a boat filled with monsters about to invade. Sounded like a day in the park! The other words that kept replaying in my mind were Kronos' last words to me. "If I shall live, you must die." I knew that even if I refused to let him live he'd somehow force me into it. I couldn't run, I couldn't hide I couldn't do anything. He was to suck my soul.

I know what you're thinking. Suck her soul? Huh? Yep my dad is about to suck my soul out of my body and put it into his. He needed the soul of one of his children to do this. And chances of getting one of the god's souls was extreme. He needed Luke's body and my soul. Hatred filled my body everytime I thought about this. He never loved my mother. He used her to get me.

"You alright?" Willow asked me. to be honest she didn't look so good herself. I forced a smile, "Totally." No one knew what had to be done- it was between me and my dad.

I squinted. A ship of hellhounds ahead of our boat just sunk. Me and Willow exchanged looks.

Willow totally tensed up. "For the first time in my life I'm glad to have lived next to a creek in Iowa." I said thinking of Maw Ann the lady who made my life living hell.

Our boat cracked down the middle, our entire boat load plopped into the water. We clung on to boards whatever we could find. Thank God we were close to shore and didn't take us less then 10 minutes to reach the port.

Our head of our cabins came forward announcing where we should go. Still dripping wet they told me, Willow, Thorn and Deonje to go to Williamsburg Bridge. Desarae was tending sick. Ha didn't have to see her disgusting face! (unless I was injured of course)

We marched like real troops. Like militia or whatever those old soldiers were called. Being in New England it made me think that way.

Apparently Willow Jenson was in charge. I laughed under my breath. This was her dream come true. We lost a couple fighters in the water, our chances weren't looking fantastic.

It was well after midnight but the bridge was blazing with light. We were the reinforcements. There were already invaders. We took there spots armed and ready. I almost felt like kissing my knife Celestia for good luck.

Cars were burning, arrows and spears flew through the air. Apollo kids… I grabbed a cracked shield off the ground for deflecting arrows. Our hellhounds were dying rapidly, they were too stupid and the arrows disintegrated them. I smiled when I saw the minotaur making its way through the crowd. He decided picking a fight on little old Percy Jackson. I looked away and stabbed a kid with Celestia. He looked stunned and fell over blood dripping from his stomach.

I deflected an arrow from a boy with a ferrety face. He cursed under his breath. I charged at him with Celestia giving him a nice cut in the arm. He fled back to Percy Jackson and some blonde chick I didn't care about. Wimp. I fought off more arrows gaining closer each time.

A horseman came to us. Dad was on him. Ok not Kronos but Luke or Kronos or whatever.

Ethan Nakumaura was in front of me. He was taking on Percy. Woah! Blonde chick stepped in front and took his slash. I smiled, one down a lot more to go. Ethan caught my eye.

Kronos jumped off, he said words to Percy,

"Bravely fought Percy Jackson," I didn't catch the rest, my ears were damaged from a sonic arrow that blared very loud music. It was Ferret Boy who shot it. My ear ached. I knew I had gone deaf in my left ear because when I plugged the right I could hear nothing. My right was probably also damaged.

I woke up from my reverie when Kronos slammed his scythe hard into the ground. I was at the end of the bridge but even then I stumbled a little. I locked eyes with Willow. Ferret Boy was on the cable. Surely he would die. Just then Percy Jackson slammed his sword into the bridge. Demigods on our side flew off with the chunks the size of houses that fell into the river. My mouth went dry. Thorn flew off the bridge. He lay in the street motionless. Along with the bow of Ferret Boy.

In an instant I ran down there Willow at my heels. Ferret Boy awake. An arrow was lodged in Thorn's chest. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"You!" I yell my voice cracking. Ferret Boy shoots and arrow at Willow lodging it in her stomach. She cried out in pain and took it out blood soaking up her shirt. Ferret Boy runs off weaponless. Willow is no where in sight. (proably ran after Ferret Boy)

"Thorn!" I screech and kneel by him. A thousand thoughts flood my mind. If only a fought by him… I attempt mouth to mouth. It's no use. It turns into a kiss. I kiss him with force. If only I hadn't chickened out that night in the woods.

"I love you! I'm sorry Thorn I'm so sorry!" I kiss him again and then lay my head on his soggy chest. My auburn hair is matted in blood. I lay there for what seems like a millennia. (20 minutes) He is dead, there is no pulse. I lost my one and only love, the boy I was friends with back in Iowa. I lost him. His mom, Peony, everyone had lost a boy so different and unique. The boy who sucked at video games, the boy who hated cheerleaders, he is gone and will never return.

Elysium I say under my breath even though there is no way he can get it. I tell him I love him one more time. "Goodbye." I say and kiss his dry cracked lips.

A shadow catches the corner of my eye.

I bolt upright with Celestia and grab him by his collar.

I curse at him and his face is red. "I'm going to give you a slow and painful death!" I whisper in his ear. He mutters something.

"What'd you say?" I snarl.

"Are you hard of hearing." He croaks.

"Maybe I am." I say and push him onto the concrete. He holds back a scream as I press my blade lightly into his stomach and carve killer into his stomach. He is alive after I am done.

"Please," He begs. "I can save him" He offers.

I light up, and slowly return back to anger, "He's dead you idiot!"

"I'm a son of Apollo I can heal." He's lying and I sense it. I stab him in the heart and jump off him.

He mutters his last words, "For Olympus." And then he is dead. I wonder if Thorn's last words were my name. Of course not, he hated me. I'll never make it right because he is gone.

I pull myself together. They are no longer on the bridge. Olympus's fighters are gone inside the hotel.

Willow is standing over Desarae's body.

"Some kid stabbed her." Willow said.

"She wasn't much of a loss." I state. Willow's wound had heeled up well.

She speaks the unbearable words, 'Thorn?"

I pummel her to the ground, "Don't speak of him!" I cry.

"Go ahead kill me Adalie, this stupid war isn't worth fighting for. They killed Evan."

Evan Wilson, Willow's boyfriend. We both lost a loved one today.

"And Deonje." She chokes. She had known Deonje a long time, fighted by his side.

I lift her up and apologize. She accepts and tells me I am hurt. I hug her. I never hug its too unnatural, but I really needed one from a friend. We smile.

"I need to go." I tell her. She nods and runs off to help some sick.

I on the other hand go to have a little chat with daddy.

"Adalie!" He booms smiling at me, "You are here at last! I thought maybe you'd come later, you know it doesn't matter if its before of after I kill Jackson."

"I hate this!" I yell. Tears stream down my face, "Thorn is dead so is Deonje! They were my friends!" He takes my hand.

"Dear child, with war comes great sacrifice." I know what he is getting at. I hold my breath.

"You have done nothing for me! Some dad you are! You were never there when I needed you! You used my mother! You used me! All you care about is power, how could I have trusted you! I thought what I was doing was right! But it wasn't! No one is right! I don't care about Olympus and I don't care about you!" I take a breath and Kronos chuckles.

"I knew you wouldn't take this well Adalie. You have the spirit of a warrior." He grabs my arm. I hold my breath and draw Celestia.

"Are you going to kill me now sweet heart?"

"No." I say.

There is only one way to destroy him. Kronos was right, with war comes great sacrifice.

I say my last words, "For Thorn!" I shout and stab myself in the chest. I feel immense pain but all I think of is Thorn. There must be someway to stop the pain make it better. There is nothing.

It is the end…

**THE END! DID U EXPECT THAT? **

**I'm a little sad for killing off my main characters… but I did the best. =) **

**Note: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! IT HAS TO DO WITH WILLOW AFTER THE WAR! She will be spy for the titan army coming to Camp Half Blood, but then she starts to like it a lot =) please check it out when its up**

**Thankz for being there guys!**

**A major thankz to Kenstar12! You are super awesome and thankz for reviewing all of my chapters! Your story is awesome! =) **

**LittleOwl9: I luv u friend! Thankz for being my girst reviewer =) but since I told u to check it out u don't count lol (ur amazing btw)**

**Tiara d' Cullen: thankz for being my first OFFICIAL reviewer yess unicorns are awesome =)**

**Afro Samuri: thankz for those one worded reviews ;) they still mean a lot to me**

**Mytical-Mist-Devil: this is one of my favorite reviews!  
><strong>haha i loved it!Awesomeness!:P

I'm surprised this story dosen't have more reviews!:(

ah well there has to be more smart peoplle out there who can recognise a story as awesomee and cool as this!

Can't wait for the next update!That 'freaky' girl sound weird!:P

Luv M.M.M:P

Siari: you very very cool =)

**Luke's Girl 333: thankz for your constructive criticism ;)**

**Shadow's Claw: thankz soooo much =)**

**Cricket0206: luv ya for that one review =)**

**Jaimeeeeee: why thankyou =) I am an awesome writer lol**

**BlackRoses978: it wuz loveley**

**AL ANONYMUS REVIEWERS: THANKZ!**

**I luv u all**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


End file.
